Elimination Chamber 2010
Elimination Chamber 2010 (also known as No Way Out in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on February 21, 2010 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It replaced No Way Out as WWE's February pay-per-view. Six matches were aired on the broadcast and one dark match occurred prior to the live broadcast. The concept of the event was that the two main event matches, one each for the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship, would occur in an Elimination Chamber. Each match featured six competitors: the defending champion and five challengers. Sheamus defended the WWE Championship against Triple H, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, John Cena, and Kofi Kingston in the Raw Elimination Chamber. In the SmackDown Elimination Chamber match, The Undertaker defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk and R-Truth. On the undercard, Drew McIntyre defended the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Kane, The Miz defended the WWE United States Championship against Montel Vontavious Porter, and Maryse and Gail Kim competed against Team Lay-Cool (Layla and Michelle McCool) in an interbrand Divas tag team match. The event received 285,000 pay-per-view buys, an increase on the figure earned by the 2009 No Way Out pay-per-view. Despite the increased number of buys, the event received generally negative reviews, with reviewers criticising the undercard of the show as being "weak" and consisting of "filler" material. The second and third Elimination Chamber events took place on February 21, 2011 and February 19, 2012 with a fourth event planned to take place on February 17, 2013 Production and concept In late 2009, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) held a poll on their official website to allow fans to choose a name for their February pay-per-view. The choices included Elimination Chamber, Heavy Metal, Battle Chamber, Chamber of Conflict and No Way Out, which had been the original name. Despite this, the event was still promoted as No Way Out in Germany. The concept of the show was that each main event match was to be contested as an Elimination Chamber match. The Elimination Chamber is a circular steel cage, consisting of chains and girders, that surrounds the ring. Four 'pods' are enclosed within the chamber, one behind each ring post, which are on a steel platform surrounding the outside of the ring. Six wrestlers compete in the match; four are enclosed within the pods and released at random at specific time intervals, and two start the match. Wrestlers can only be eliminated via pinfall and submission, and the last wrestler left is the winner. For the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, both of WWE world championships, the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship, were to be defended in separate Elimination Chamber matches. Just prior to the commencement of the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match, The Undertaker was involved in a pyrotechnics accident during his ring entrance. He was temporarily engulfed in flames when the pyrotechnics were mistimed, and his jacket caught on fire. It was later reported that he'd suffered first- and second-degree burns to his neck and chest, and according to a WWE spokesperson the injury "looked like a bad sunburn". He was only allowed to participate in the match after being cleared by a ringside doctor and was given bottles of water throughout the match to douse himself with to attempt to alleviate the discomfort. Background Elimination Chamber will feature matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on RAW, SmackDown, ECW and WWE Superstars World Wrestling Entertainment's television programs. Wrestlers will portray a villain or a hero as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. Currently, wrestlers confirmed for the event will be from WWE's Raw and SmackDown brands a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. The main event matches for the Elimination Chamber event will consist of two Elimination Chamber matches, with WWE Championship defended in one and World Heavyweight Championship defended in the other. Qualifying matches were held on the February 1 edition of Raw to determine the five challengers who will face the WWE Champion Sheamus. In qualifiers, John Cena defeated Cody Rhodes, Triple H defeated Jack Swagger, Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels, Ted DiBiase defeated Mark Henry, and Kofi Kingston defeated The Big Show by disqualification. The February 5 edition of SmackDown saw the five wrestlers qualify to challenge The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship in similar fashion. John Morrison defeated Drew McIntyre and Kane in a Triple Threat match. This was followed by R-Truth defeating Mike Knox, CM Punk defeating Batista via countout, Chris Jericho defeating Matt Hardy, and Rey Mysterio defeating Dolph Ziggler. In December 2009, Divas Champion Melina tore her anterior cruciate ligament, and was forced to vacate her title. At the start of the year, there has been a single-elimination tournament held to determine a new champion. In the opening round, Maryse, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, and Alicia Fox all advanced to face each other in the semifinals, which saw Maryse defeat Torres and Kim defeat Fox. It was then announced on the February 8 edition of Raw that Maryse and Kim would face one another at Elimination Chamber. On the February 12 edition of Smackdown!, the Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre faced Kane in a non-title match. After the match went to a double-countout, Kane chokeslammed McIntyre. It was announced the following day on WWE.com that Kane and McIntyre would meet at Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Christian defeated Ezekiel Jackson (n/a) *John Cena defeated Sheamus ©, Triple H, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Kofi Kingston in a Elimination Chamber match to win the WWE Championship (30:22) *Batista defeated John Cena © to win the WWE Championship (00:31) :*Mr. McMahon ordered this match after Cena's Elimination Chamber match *Drew McIntyre © defeated Kane to retain the Intercontinental Championship (10:16) *Michelle McCool and Layla defeated Maryse and Gail Kim (3:36) :*Vickie Guerrero changed the WWE Divas Championship match to a tag team match *The Miz © defeated MVP to retain the WWE United States Championship (13:01) *Chris Jericho defeated The Undertaker ©, Rey Mysterio, John Morrison, R-Truth, and CM Punk in a Elimination Chamber match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (35:36) Elimination Chamber Matches RAW Smackdown Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Elimination Chamber DVD release * Elimination Chamber 2010 at Amazon External links * Elimination Chamber 2010 website at WWE.Com * Elimination Chamber 2010 at CAGEMATCH.COM * Elimination Chamber 2010 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Way Out Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Elimination Chamber PPV